Substrates are used in a variety of applications such as buildings, automobiles, appliances, etc. Oftentimes, substrates are coated with a functional coating(s) to exhibit the desired performance properties. Examples of functional coatings include electroconductive coatings, photocatalytic coatings, thermal management coatings, solar management coatings, hydrophilic coatings, etc.
A solar management coating is typically made up of one or more metal layers such as silver, gold, etc. sandwiched between two layers of dielectric material such as metal oxides, oxides of metal alloys, nitrides, oxynitrides, etc. Solar management coatings are often applied on glass substrates to selectively transmit and reflect various electromagnetic wavelengths. When glass substrates coated with a solar management coating are incorporated into cars and homes, they help reduce costs associated with heating and/or cooling.
One popular configuration for a solar management coating is as follows: a first dielectric layer over a substrate; a first silver layer over the first dielectric layer; a second dielectric layer over the first silver layer; a second silver layer over the second dielectric layer; and a third dielectric layer over the silver layer. The described configuration is often referred to as a double silver coating in the industry.
The present invention provides a substrate coated with a novel solar management coating. A coated substrate according to the present invention can exhibit high luminance which is desirable in certain automotive applications.